1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball ejecting apparatus and to the method of operation of the golf ball ejecting apparatus. The golf ball ejecting apparatus comprises a sleeve and a main body that is surrounded by and attached by sealants to the sleeve. The main body, featuring a solenoid system, comprises a guide tube, a solenoid-driven plunger sliding in the guide tube, a power source, a housing for the power source, phototransistors that are embedded in the housing for the power source and that are actuated upon quick removal of a shadow previously cast upon them, a flag stick tube positioned above the guide tube, solenoid coil wrapped around the flag stick tube, insulating tape wrapped around the solenoid coil, tapered coil springs connecting the power source to the solenoid coil, a control circuit panel placed on the insulating tape and connected to the phototransistors, a golf cup positioned above the flag stick tube and an end plate positioned under the guide tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of golf ball ejecting apparatuses for retrieving balls from target golf cups have been developed within the past few decades.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,374, by Clark, Jr., issued Aug. 29, 1995, a golf driving range system is patented that includes a flag pole and a sensor which detects the presence of a golf ball. An actuator and a vacuum pump are used to move a door. Upon detecting the presence of the golf ball, the sensor actuates the door and enables the golf ball to pass through a tube in which a vacuum is applied so that the golf ball returns to the original player who hit the ball. However, there is no provision for the ejection of the golf ball from the cup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,861, issued on Feb. 19, 1974, by Coleman a ball projecting golf cup is patented. The ball projecting golf cup comprises a hollow body that is open at its top, includes a ball supporting and ejecting member mounted in the golf cup for vertical shifting below an upper limit position and has a compression spring. There is a mechanical downward displacement of the ball supporting and ejecting member, causing a subsequent displacement of the golf ball by an upward displacement of the golf ball supporting and ejecting member. An upwardly facing suction cup is mounted below the compression spring and is engageable by a downwardly facing surface portion of the ball supporting and ejecting member when the ball supporting and ejecting member is forced downwardly. A putter handle is used to push the golf ball down so as to set the compression spring. When the compression spring is released, the golf ball is projected upward and out of the golf hole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,665, issued on Apr. 1, 1975, by McCulloch et al., a golf cup featuring the use of flexing diaphragm and/or impacting cup to impart impacting force to a golf ball is patented. A telescoping coil and magnet system operates to trigger a control circuit which, in turn, causes the telescoping coil and magnet system to interact and impart impacting force to the golf ball. A pivoting impacting cup provides a multidirectional, pivotal movement to the golf ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,603, issued on Sep. 22, 1981, by Barnes, a ball-ejecting golf cup utilizing a spring-biased plunger disposed within the golf cup is patented. The ball and the spring-biased plunger are depressible by the golfer with any suitable tool, causing the ejection of the golf ball upwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,730, issued on May 28, 1991, by Iliuta, a golf ball cup ejecting apparatus is patented. The golf ball cup ejecting apparatus has an elongate cylindrical aligned housing that includes a solenoid organization. The solenoid organization causes displacement of the golf ball from the golf ball cup through an audibly actuated switch. Upon actuation, a plunger moves upward toward a diaphragm which then moves upward toward and hits the resting golf ball, resulting in the ejection of the golf ball from the golf ball cup. The actuation of the golf ball cup ejecting apparatus via a hand clapping noise usually requires the use of both hands simultaneously. A limitation of the patent is that the golfer usually is most probably holding his putter club in one hand while actuating the golf ball cup ejecting apparatus. Additionally, there is no provision for a flag pole in the golf ball cup.
The above-listed patents and many other similar inventions have been developed.
Inasmuch as there are inherent limitations with the current state of the art, there remains a need for a suitable golf ball ejecting apparatus without such limitations which is simple enough so as to be readily accepted by the golfing public. The invention herein described meets the criteria. The construction of a full-size prototype has completely verified its performance as described herein.